


Mundanity in a Galaxy Far, Far Away ... Part 2

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: A continuation of my original ficMundanity in a Galaxy Far, Far Away ... Part 1which was written after The Force Awakens but before The Last Jedi came out.In the same tenor as the first fic, this is just a series of random and unconnected snippets of mundaneness, written as they occur to me or in response to prompts. You can prompt mehereor in the comments.  Feel free to send through prompts although it’s possible I’ve already addressed many prompts inone of my earlier fics.Plotless, I just like the idea of exploring mundane/ordinary snippets of their lives. My own head canon. I'll try to label the various chapters clearly given that they're unconnected. I didn't want to spam ao3 so am putting them all together in here. Ratings will vary depending on the chapter.





	Mundanity in a Galaxy Far, Far Away ... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Millenium Falcon isn't small but these days it seems positively tiny. Just a little fic about how Rey keeps bumping into Poe.

The Millenium Falcon isn't small but these days it seems positively tiny. Everywhere Rey goes, she seems to encounter Poe Dameron. If repairs are needed, then it's a race between Rose, Chewbacca, Rey and Poe to get to the engineering bay or the circuitry bay.

She seems to constantly bump into him in the corridors. Sometimes literally. On more than one occasion, he's reached out and steadied her with a laugh in his voice as she finds herself uncharacteristically clumsy.

If she's flying piloting the Falcon, then he usually volunteers to be her co-pilot. "Chewie needs the rest," he explains airily as the tall Wookiee leaves the cockpit, his ever faithful porg in tagging along behind him. Sometimes, Chewie lets him pilot the precious ship, barking orders and instructions at him as Poe exclaims,"I know, I know - you've told me that before!"

"Can I help you with anything?" she asks pointedly one day when she and Chewie are at the controls and Poe's sprawled in the seat behind them watching every move.

"Don't mind me. I'm just learning."

"I think Rose said she needed some help in the forward hold," Rey tells him.

"We already fixed that door this morning," he drawls with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she demands in exasperation when she gets to the freight elevator only to find him there already.

"Rose sent me," Poe replies, looking offended. "Did she think I needed help?"

"No offence, but you're a pilot not a mechanic."

"So are you."

"I can fix things that are broken," she retorts but has to admire the repairs he does on the elevator's circuitry.

"Rose has been over the Falcon fixing everything she can find," Poe remarks, putting the plasma torch back into the toolkit.

Rey laughs. "Chewie's not sure whether to be happy or offended."

"Have I got something on my face?" Poe asks quizzically when he unslings the tool belt from his lean hips and glances up to find her staring at him.

"Yes you do," she replies unexpectedly and reaches up to brush a smudge of grease from his cheek.

"Now you've got grease on your fingertips," he points out in amusement and hands her a cloth so that she can scrub her hands clean.

"If you guys are done flirting, the head's broken again," Rose's voice can be heard over the commlink.

"All yours," Poe offers her with a laugh and Rey grins.

"Actually, I called dibs on repairing the chess board," Rey points out and Poe picks up his tool belt and they walk out of the engineering bay and back into main corridor. They've been dropping some members of the Resistance off at various locations to look for transport and other members of the Resistance but Poe and Rey along with a core group have elected to remain on the Falcon.

"I guess I'll see you a bit later," Rey tells him as she heads towards the main hold. They've spent a lot of time there, planning things out with the General although more time is spent in the cockpit and the various bays. The crew quarters were given over to the General and any injured personnel. The rest of them, Rey and Poe included have set up makeshift beds in the various holds.

"Guess you will," Poe replies and he can't stop himself from grinning.

"Depends on how finishes their repairs first."

"Is that a challenge?"

Rey's mouth curves into a broad smile. There's something about Poe Dameron … but she's never smiled and laughed so much as she has around him.

"Yeah - time starts now," and she vanishes into the main hold and Poe breaks into a run towards the head, determined to win this challenge and any others that Rey might throw at him.


End file.
